Unlikely Lovers
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: Jeff brought Alexis Michaels to a dinner and she meets Matt for the first time. They don't…exactly start off on the right foot. But sooner or later, something has to happen. Matt/OC, sex


_Title: Unlikely Lovers_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Matt or Jeff Hardy, but this _**was**_ my dream and I _**do**_ own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: Jeff brought Alexis Michaels to a dinner and she meets Matt for the first time. They don't…exactly start off on the right foot. But sooner or later, something has to happen. Matt/OC, sex_

_This is based off the dream that I had that was _**interrupted**_ by my mother:(_

_Thank you to the amazing __**jeffhardyluvsme**__ for writing the lemon for this. She earns my eternal praise, gratitude, any story she wants made, and a plate of virtual cookies:)_

_.*._

Jeff looked up from what he was cooking when the doorbell rang. "Matt!" he called, grabbing a towel and wiping his hands off. "Can you watch this for me?"

"Sure." Matt walked downstairs in a wine red button-down shirt and a pair of nice black jeans. "Why did you invite her again?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, tugging on the bottom of the teal polo shirt he had on along with some acid-wash jeans. "Because she is my friend," he stated simply. "And you said I could invite whoever I wanted as long as I cook dinner."

"Yeah, well, I expected you to invite Shannon or Shane or someone else," Matt muttered, leaning against the stove, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "At least someone I know."

"I've asked you if you want to go places with me and her, but you always say no," Jeff argued. He walked out of the kitchen without another word, walking over to the front door. "Hey, Lex," he said with a smile as he opened the door.

A woman about Jeff's age stood on the front porch in white form-fitting capris and a black tanktop with a silver vest over, a silver cross on a chain around her neck and a tattoo of swirling back designs from her left wrist to her elbow. She had jaw-length dirty blonde hair flipped out at the ends with her bangs falling slightly over her blue eyes, the tips dyed a deep blue color. "Hey, Jeffro," she said with a smile, hugging him. "How are you?"

"Good." He moved out of the way and let Alexis in.

"Hey, Jack," she said, still smiling as she knelt down and petted the Jack Russell terrier that ran up to her. "How are you?" She looked at the small white dog that came up behind Jack. "And who's this?"

"Oh, that's Lucas," Jeff said as she stood back up. "He's Matt's dog."

"Ooh, so I finally get the meet the elusive Matt Hardy," the blonde teased. "Such a special occasion." The two walked into the kitchen where Matt was lazily stirring something in a pot, not really paying attention to anything else.

"Matt, this is Alexis," Jeff introduced, the raven finally looking up. "Alexis, Matt, my older brother."

"Hey." Matt lifted the spoon in a small wave. Alexis yelped when some of the sauce that he'd been stirring flew off the spoon and splashed onto her pants.

"What the hell!" Alexis yelled, glaring at Matt. "What did you do that for, asshole?" She looked at Jeff. "Can I borrow some clothes?"

He nodded. "Upstairs, first door on the right," he said. "That's Matt's room. Just pick out anything that'll fit." Alexis walked upstairs and out of sight. Jeff turned back and slapped his brother's shoulder. "What the fuck did you do that for, man?"

"It wasn't like I did it on purpose," Matt argued. "She didn't have to be such a bitch about it."

"You threw **sauce** on her **pants**," Jeff said, drawing out his words. "I'm pretty sure she can be as bitchy as she wants about that." Matt just rolled his eyes and grabbed some plates, going out to the table.

"Really wish we were at your house," Alexis said as she walked back downstairs into the kitchen. Her pants were over her arm and she tossed them over the balcony, a pair of Matt's black cargo pants replacing them with one of his belts to keep them up on her waist. "Your clothes fit me better, Jeff."

The younger Hardy laughed.

It took about 10 minutes, but pretty soon everyone was at the table, spaghetti in the middle. "I can see you found some pants," Matt noticed, his tone slightly bitter.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Alexis muttered, giving him the finger.

Jeff sighed. This was going to be a _**long**_ dinner.

**~.**.~**

It was a year and a half since the dinner where Matt and Alexis had met each other for the first time, immediately getting off on the wrong foot. They hadn't really hung out much after that, only catching glimpses of each other. But that was about to change.

"Matty, you ready to go?"

Jeff tightened his tie as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, his black and teal suit matching the streaks in his hair. "Why do I have to go again?" Matt asked, walking out of the bathroom in a black and blue suit of his own, his curly hair tied back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. They were staying in a hotel in Greenwich, Connecticut, getting ready for Shawn and Hunter's marriage.

"Because you're Shawn and Hunter's friend and they want you there when they get married," Jeff stated simply. "Get over it and let's go."

Matt mumbled something under his breath and followed Jeff out to their rental car, getting in the driver's seat and starting it up.

It took them only about 10 minutes to get to where the wedding was being held, a bunch of Superstars there for the event. "Jeff!" Jeff smiled and walked away from his brother toward whoever had called his name. Matt looked around for a second before his gaze locked onto something he couldn't look away from.

Alexis was standing by one of the caterers in the uniform black suits, one hand on her hip. She was in a crimson charmeuse dress that ended a few inches above her knee with a sash around the waist and thick straps trailing from the rhinestone and crystal decorated chest to where it ended on her back. Strappy silver shoes with a 4-inch heel were on her feet and a few crystal bracelets were around her right wrist, a crystal necklace and her cross necklace around her neck. Matt couldn't stop staring as she finished up with the caterer and headed back inside.

"What are you staring at, Matthew?" Adam walked up to the elder Hardy with a teasing grin, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"Nothing," Matt said quickly, looking in another direction.

Adam grinned when he saw Alexis disappearing into the building. "Ah, staring at the little Michaels girl, aren't you?" he teased. "I'd be careful if I were you, Matt. Shawn's _**very**_ protective of his little sister."

"Wait a minute." Matt looked over at his best friend. "Alexis is Shawn's sister?"

"Duh," Adam laughed. "Her last name is Hickenbottom. She only goes by Michaels because people make fun of her last name. Come on, Matt, she wrestles on RAW!"

"What?" Matt blinked several times. "You've got to be kidding."

"She's number one contender for Randy's WWE Championship," Adam said. "But you haven't been on RAW or at a pay-per-view in a while…" Matt didn't say anything, looking back as Alexis walked back outside and toward the altar, everyone heading to their seats. "Come on. It's starting."

Throughout the entire ceremony Matt's gaze was locked on the blonde standing behind Shawn in the red dress. She didn't seem to notice him staring, either, focusing more on the marriage of the two original members of D-Generation X.

**~.**.~**

"Jeff, I'm gonna go for a walk," Matt called, pulling on some shoes. "I'll be back later."

"Hey, Matt." Jeff looked back at his brother over the back of the couch he was sitting on. "Lex lives 10 minutes away." He smiled at Matt's expression. "You talk in your sleep, man. I've heard it." Matt didn't say anything, quickly grabbing his keys and leaving the house.

It really only took about 5 minutes with the way he drove to reach a house sitting a couple miles from the Hardy property, nestled in the trees. A Camero with a dark, almost black, purple color sat in the gravel in front of an open garage. Matt didn't see anyone as he got out of his car and walked up to knock on the front door.

"In the garage!" a muffled voice yelled at him.

Matt walked around to the garage again, seeing Alexis standing with an open can of spray paint in front of a couple dirt bikes, one hand holding the collar of her shirt over her nose and mouth. Her shirt was black with the sleeves cut off with a design of an 'R' with the slanted line as a red guitar on front and a pair of jean cutoff short shorts, her hair tied messily back with a couple rubber bands and several multicolored bobby pins. A DX and one of Adam's Rated R Superstar wristbands were on her right wrist and one of Jeff's black armbands was on her left arm. Matt could hear his theme song playing through the stereo system hooked up around the house.

Alexis pulled a remote out of her back pocket and turned the music down slightly, tossing the remote behind her on a pile of towels. Her gaze hardened when she saw who was watching her. "What do you want, Hardy?" she growled angrily.

"I just…wanted to tell you that you looked amazing at the wedding," Matt admitted.

Alexis waited several seconds, but he didn't say anything else. "If that's all…" She pulled her shirt back over her nose and mouth and shook up her spray paint again.

"Why are you listening to my entrance theme?" Matt asked before she could start painting again.

"It's a CD. It's been playing everyone's entrance themes all day. It just happens to be on yours. Now if that's all you wanted to ask, please get the hell off my property."

Matt cleared his throat. "I'm having some friends over for a barbeque," he said. "Jeff wanted to know if you wanted to come."

Alexis looked at him skeptically. "What time?"

"5."

"Okay. I'll tell Jeff you're coming."

Alexis grinned slightly as she watched Matt drive away. "Yeah," she muttered, pulling her shirt back over her nose and mouth. "Jeff wants me to come. Right."

**~.**.~**

Alexis smiled, Jeff's arm slung around her shoulders as she headed back inside. Matt was in the kitchen doing who knows what, Shannon and Shane wrestling around outside. "Mhm, Jeffy, I'm sleepy," she said. "Can I stay over?"

Jeff grinned, a plan forming. "Sure." He looked over at Matt. The elder Hardy wasn't really paying attention to them. "Upstairs. First door on the right."

"Thanks." Alexis headed upstairs.

"What were you two talking about?" Matt asked, drying his hands on a towel as Jeff walked into the kitchen.

"Lex wanted a place to sleep, so I told her she could use your bed," the enigma said with a grin.

"You're next on my ass-kicking list," the raven muttered. He kicked the laughing Hardy out of the kitchen. Matt leaned back against the counter. "Fuck it." He walked out of the kitchen and upstairs, turning into his room. He closed the door and leaned back against it with his arms crossed, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Alexis was asleep on his bed, not bothering to get under the blankets. She shivered slightly and Matt pushed himself off the door, grabbing one of the coats he wore for his entrances. He pulled it over the blonde and watched as she grabbed it and brought her legs up under it. Matt went back to the door and sat down with his back against it, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back and fell asleep.

**~.**.~**

Alexis opened her eyes when light hit them. She sat up and pushed the hair out of her face, head cocking to the side when she saw Matt asleep against the door. She looked down and saw his jacket covering her body. "What the hell?" she muttered under her breath.

"You're awake." Matt yawned and stretched his arms over his head, standing up.

"What are you doing in here?" Alexis accused.

"This is my room," Matt replied. "And that is also my jacket."

"Yeah, I know it from your entrances." Alexis stood up and stretched her arms behind her back.

"Hey, are you doing anything today?"

Alexis looked at him curiously. "No," she said slowly, not really sure where he was going. "Why?"

"Would you like to get some lunch with me?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yeah."

Alexis gave a small grin. "Okay," she said. "Pick me up at 1, then."

Matt grinned, stepping out of the way so she could get out of the room. The minute he heard steps going down the stairs he smiled.

**~.**.~**

It had been 3 months since Matt and Alexis had first gone out and they were still together, able to work out their differences. Shawn had accepted the fact that his baby sister was dating the elder Hardy the minute he found out, but Hunter was still coming around to the idea. Jeff, however, had been ecstatic the minute he knew. Matt had been drafted to RAW and even though they'd been on a vacation, when they went back, at least they'd be on the same show together.

Alexis sat on the couch in Matt's house, reading Adam's book about his life and career. She smiled when a shadow was cast over the pages, leaning her head back. "Hey," she said, the raven above her leaning down for a kiss.

"Whatcha reading, baby?" Matt asked, playing with the blue dyed streaks in her hair; his favorite color.

"Adam gave me a copy of his book," the blonde said. She flipped to a picture of Adam lying on top of a bunch of hockey jerseys with his hands behind his head and a smile on his face. "Isn't he so cute?"

Matt chuckled. "As long as you don't cheat on me with him," he said. "I've had enough of that for one lifetime."

"Don't worry, I would never do that to you."

Matt moved around and sat near the edge of the couch, moving Alexis so she was sitting in between his legs and leaning back against his chest. "Can I see your belt, babe?"

Alexis smiled. She marked her place in the book and set it down on the coffee table, reaching to grab the duffel bag that was sitting against the side of the couch. She unzipped it and pulled the WWE Championship title belt out from the bottom, tossing the bag back on the ground. "You just like looking at this thing, don't you?" she teased.

Matt laughed, playing with the spinner on the belt. "I've never held this title before," he said. "And you beat Randy for it."

"And almost broke my arm in the process," Alexis said. "Ah, yes, what a fun match." She laughed. "Hey, we have to go back to work tomorrow. Do you wanna go to dinner tonight? You know, before we go back to eating fast food to get by."

Matt smiled. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's stomach and kissed the side of her neck. "Or we could go get some truck stop cheeseburgers," he suggested. "Get all dressed up and just eat in the bed of your truck."

"Ooh, I like that idea," Alexis said. She tried to get up, but Matt's grip on her waist was strong. "Um, sweetie? You're gonna have to let me up so I can go home and get ready."

"I don't want you to go." Alexis purred pleasantly as he kissed along the side of her neck. "You can just wear something I have here."

"Oh really? Do you happen to have an outfit that had me mistaken as a hooker one time?" Matt's eyes widened at the thought and he grinned. "Stop picturing it."

"Too late."

**~.**.~**

"Mmm, this tastes really good."

"Told you it would."

Matt and Alexis sat together in the bed of Alexis's truck parked at Matt's house, enjoying some truck stop hamburgers they'd picked up. They'd _**kind of**_ dressed up, enough to make the situation funny for the people watching. Matt was in black slacks and a dark blue button-down shirt with Alexis in a black skirt with attached gray leggings and a white blouse.

"You know, I was **this** close to switching our burgers when you weren't looking so you'd get a bite of mustard," Alexis teased.

"Yes, you'd be gaining a practical joke but losing a boyfriend," Matt said, laughing. He finished off his cheeseburger, waiting for Alexis to finish hers before speaking again. "So, what do you want to do now?"

The blonde chewed on her lower lip. "Well, I want to show you how much I love you," she finally said. Matt looked confused. Alexis leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "I want you, Matt," she whispered against his lips. Matt didn't speak, licking his lips as his mind wound around the thought.

Alexis moved out of her truck, heading inside. The raven didn't waste much time. He got out of the truck bed very quickly and ran inside, slamming the door shut with his foot. Alexis smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm sure.

**~.***_Alexis POV_***.~**

I wrapped my arms around Matt, pulling him in closer for a kiss. As he licked my lips I moaned into his mouth, allowing him to plunge his tongue into the hot depths of my mouth.

After a few minutes of our tongues fighting for dominance we broke apart, breathing heavily. "Bedroom. Now," he panted against my lips.

I nodded as I started to lead him up the stairs. I wasn't going fast enough for him since he picked me up bridal style and practically ran with me up the stairs. When we reached his room he put me down and quickly shut the door behind him before coming back over to me. He pulled me into another passionate kiss, pushing me up to the closed door. I wrapped my arms and a leg around him, pulling myself even closer. I could feet the hardness of his cock through his slacks as I got as close as humanly possible.

Matt picked me back up and took me over to his bed where he carefully laid me down. He carefully took my shirt off of me, kissing up and down my body while I dealt with his shirt. Once his shirt joined mine on the floor I started to attack his pants. He got the idea and helped me throw them off onto the floor.

Before I knew it we were both lying naked on the bed, Matt on top of me kissing my body all over. I was withering under his touch and kisses. I brought his face up to mine with a soft kiss. "Make love to me, Matt," I said softly. "I want you to be my first. I want only you to touch me in this way."

He smiled, kissing me again. "Let me know I start to hurt you, love," he said. I nodded as he positioned himself at my entrance. "Are you sure, baby?"

I nodded, tightening my hold on him. "Fuck me, baby," I said. "Please."

He kissed me one last time as he pushed into me. I cried out in pain as he pushed past my barrier, tears starting to run down my face. Matt kissed them off. "It will get better, soon," he said. "I promise that to you.

After I adjusted to his size I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Move, baby," I encouraged. "Make me scream your name."

Matt smiled as he started to thrust his hard cock in and out of me. The pain left, leaving me with only pleasure as Matt started to suck and kiss the skin on my chest and neck. I moaned his name, digging my nails into his back.

"Oh god, Matt!" I moaned. "Yes! Harder, baby! Faster!"

He complied, thrusting not only harder but faster. As his hips started moving at a faster pace I moved mine so they would meet every thrust he gave me. I arched my back into him and he chuckled as he moved his hand down to my clit, rubbing it softly as I moaned again. I felt a warmness in my stomach along with a tingling sensation that I was going to cum very soon.

"Oh god, Matty," I moaned. "I'm so close, baby…"

"Cum with me, Lexy," he moaned into my ear. "I want to feel you cum with me."

I screamed his name as I came in hot bursts, my pussy tightening around his cock. As that happened he screamed my name, spurting over and over again inside of me.

Once both our orgasms were over he collapsed on top of me, his breathing matching mine. Matt pulled out of me, collapsing on the bed and pulling me into his arms. "God I love you so much, Lexy," he whispered, gently kissing my neck. "I promise to protect you always. Even if it means going through Show to do it."

I smiled, snuggling into him. "I love you too, Matty." I placed a kiss on his chest before yawning and using him as a pillow as I fell asleep.

_.*._

_I am done! Finally!_

_Once again, I would like to thank __**jeffhardyluvsme**__ for writing this lemon for me 'cause I SUCK at writing het lemons;)_


End file.
